Kisses and Wishes
by wuthered art
Summary: Mao had told C.C. he loved her at least hundreds of times before, never realizing there would be a day when he couldn't throw around those words so carelessly. Erotica!


**Author's Notes: In some ways, this story is a response to alicekisno1's fic, "Mao's Dream". I disagreed with her portrayal but wished to explore the same issue— namely, how Mao and C.C. dealt with his sexuality during their time together in the wilderness, a phase of youth that is often uncomfortable, embarrassing and frustrating. In this story, Mao is around 16 and C.C. at least 716 (one year before she abandons him according to some). I've tried to stay true to the personalities, goals and emotional histories of the characters involved, while still leaving room for my own elaboration in order to create a plausible storyline. Warning, softcore erotica! Please let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**_Kisses and Wishes_**

**(Tension)**

A loud peal of thunder awoke C.C. in the middle of the night and she rolled over on her bed of straw, pulling a clump out of her emerald hair as she listened to the sound of the wind roaring through the leaves and rain pelting down against the broken roof of the little shack.

She rubbed her arms, feeling chilly, and suddenly noticed that Mao, the young man who lived out in the wild with her, wasn't there. Usually they slept together, their arms around each other, or, if it was too hot, at least side by side. She peered around for him but the new moon made it too dark to see much of anything.

"Mao?" she called softly. Listening carefully, she could hear what sounded like grunting. As the lightning flashed, she could glimpse his dim figure a ways away with his back turned toward her. He seemed to be…sliding up and down, lying flat on his stomach.

"Oh C.C.," he moaned softly.

"Is he dreaming?" C.C. muttered.

Deciding to ignore it, she rolled back onto her side, closing her eyes. But she couldn't seem to fall asleep again so she simply listened. Mao continued for a bit more before C.C. heard him gasp quietly, his long back arching into the air before slumping down to the ground, panting.

"Mao?" C.C. again called, much louder.

Mao seemed to freeze. "Yes, C.C.?" he asked weakly. "Is everything alright?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," C.C. retorted suspiciously.

"I'm fine," Mao assured her quickly.

"Well, why are you all the way over there?" she asked.

Without a word, Mao crawled back over to her, falling down by her side. C.C. was surprised by how sweaty he was, despite the cold air.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" C.C. checked, drawing a simple nod from Mao.

Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around his stomach affectionately, drawing him close. Mao's body tensed, however, as he felt her breasts press against his back. Noticing the sudden change, C.C. released him, lying down upon her back thoughtfully instead. After a while, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, C.C.'s eyes fluttered open as the sun's beams shone down through the gaps in the broken roof. She stood and stretched out her arms above her head, raising herself on the balls of her feet.

Looking down, she saw Mao fast asleep and smirked, leaving him as she grabbed two baskets he had woven and headed out into the woods. After a short walk, she quickly set about gathering some nuts for breakfast. A couple of hours later, she returned to the shack with two basket's worth to find Mao still sleeping.

"Mao!" C.C. scolded, nudging him with her foot sharply.

"What?" the young man muttered tiredly.

"Get up! There's still a lot of work to do," C.C. pressed.

Mao sat up groggily, brushing the platinum bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, C.C.," he managed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Teenagers," C.C. quipped, flashing a wry smile as she dropped the baskets of nuts. Mao stuck his hand into one and pulled out several, pushing them into his mouth. "Almonds!" Mao exclaimed.

"Right. I found a whole bunch in the woods this morning," C.C. explained. "They're pretty dry though," she added with an exaggerated shrug. "I'd suggest mixing them with berries but they haven't been pruned in a while so…" C.C. pressed.

Mao nodded guiltily. "Aren't you hungry?" he offered.

"I already had some," she replied.

After eating several handfuls and taking a long drink of water, Mao stood up and together they went outside into their briar patch. Several kinds of delicious berries grew wild in the area, but they had to spend long hours, sometimes the whole day, cleaning the way of weeds and other pests, in order to reap a good harvest. Mao had racked his brains trying to imagine an invention that would make it easier, but each idea he came up with was always met by the same problem—he lacked the materials.

The day soon became sweltering for the busy pair as the sun burned brightly overhead.

C.C. threw her head back and stared at the cloudless sky, grateful for the shade they were working under. "It's so hot," she said panting, guzzling down a bout of cool water from their pouch.

Mao outstretched his arm to take it and drank as well, some of it missing his mouth and dripping down his bare chest. "We're almost done, though," he encouraged, trying to stay positive. But his eyes met C.C.'s chest and he froze. She had undone her shirt, leaving it open because of the heat, and Mao swallowed hard as he admired her large breasts. He blushed as a gentle gust of wind blew the garment open, exposing her nipples. He looked away quickly. C.C. didn't seem to have noticed.

Without a word, they took their bleeding hands, ripped up by several nasty thorn cuts, back to the vines. As the sweat began to pour down his face once more, a memory came to Mao's mind.

"_That tickles C.C.", Mao giggled as she ran her wet fingers across his back playfully, the lake still and quiet as the pair bathed._

_Not to be outdone, Mao began playing with her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them with his hands, tracing his fingers along the curious mark carved under her left one. Suddenly he stuck out his tongue and drew her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it._

_C.C. closed her eyes and held her breath, blushing, grabbing his wrist but unwilling to pry him away. Her breaths became shallow and suddenly Mao pulled back to face her._

"_C.C., do you love me?" he asked, staring up at her with wide, adoring eyes._

"_I love you," C.C. replied without hesitation. "Never forget it."_

"_I love you too!" Mao exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her slippery waist and pressing his face into her stomach._

_C.C. merely stared down at him, her face still flushed, but with sadness in her tawny eyes. _

Mao could smell the scent of summer approaching and the scent of C.C.'s sweat. He wished…that they could be together forever. C.C. mentioned his obligation to her as part of their contract often enough that he couldn't forget about it, but she wouldn't tell him what it was. For some reason, a slight dread came over him when he pondered what might happen when that day came, though he didn't really know why.

Several hours later they finished their labour, looking over their handiwork proudly. The mess of vines didn't look like much now, but in a few months they would be bursting with plump, juicy berries.

They walked away, wiping the sweat from their faces and eventually meandered to the lake, looking out across the crystal blue water. Something flew by and streaked into the woods, drawing Mao's attention away for a moment. When he looked back, however, C.C. was standing before him completely naked, her simple garments in a pile by her feet. For some reason, though Mao had seen her like this hundreds of times, he blushed.

"I-If you were going to bathe, you should've warned me!" Mao stammered, turning away.

"Why?" C.C. asked calmly.

"You…surprised me," Mao replied uncertainly, his back still turned to her.

"Mao, do you want to take one together?" C.C. offered.

"Why?" Mao asked, staring up at the sky.

"We've bathed together plenty of times," C.C. pressed, stepping closer.

"Well…" Mao countered weakly.

"You don't want to then?" C.C. asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't say no, but…" Mao hesitated, his voice trailing off. C.C. turned away and stepped into the cool water, stretching out her legs as she floated upon her back.

Mao pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shorts, sitting down upon a nearby rock, his bare back still facing C.C.. He rubbed his pale arm absently, his other hand settled nervously between his legs.

"It's grown," C.C. remarked absently, drawing a stifled gasp from Mao's throat as he placed his other hand between his legs as well.

"Your back, that is," C.C. clarified with a smile. "You've become a man."

"Well, of course," Mao replied looking down at the ground in frustration.

A look of confusion crossed C.C.'s face as she regarded his strange behavior, a feeling of doubt suddenly arising within her. Stepping out of the water, she trudged up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She sank to her knees behind him, her soft, slippery body still dripping wet. "When you were little, the first thing I used to do would be to wash your back," C.C. mused, splashing some water on it and smoothing it down with her delicate hands, hoping to soothe whatever was troubling him. "I suppose I hadn't noticed how much you'd grown."

"I'm fine really…" Mao protested weakly as she reached past his armpits and wrapped her wet arms around his chest.

"Mao, why are you so stiff?" C.C. teased.

"I'm not!" Mao retorted sharply, but his cry was suddenly stifled as C.C.'s hand shot below his waist, gripping him firmly. He gasped, holding his breath.

After a moment, C.C. smirked. "Then why does it _feel _so stiff?" she pressed.

"C.C.!" Mao squealed, horrified as he felt himself swell quite large. He shuddered involuntarily.

"Come on, don't be so tense," C.C. said.

Mao's breathing became heavy as his legs began to squirm. "C.C.! C.C.! I can't-" he pleaded, but suddenly he pitched forward, his eyes wide. C.C. blinked in surprise as she felt warm creamy fluid pour into her hands. "What...because of me?" she asked in disbelief.

"N-No, that's not it…" Mao countered weakly, wrenching himself away from her, ashamed. He stared at the ground catching his breath, glancing back at her. She was still staring at her hands, transfixed. Mao got up and took off running, leaving her behind on her knees.

"Mao!" C.C. called out. But he didn't stop. He didn't look back. He just kept running. "Mao, wait!"

* * *

**(Consummation)**

Mao could hear her brisk footsteps behind him as he tore through the woods, dashing his bare foot painfully against an overgrown root along the way. Eventually, however, he cleared the forests, emerging into a wide meadow, its tall grass swaying gently back and forth in the wind. C.C.'s voice had grown distant and Mao threw himself into the meadow before him, hiding in the overgrown weeds and grass, which provided more than enough cover for his long body.

Eventually, C.C. made it to the clearing as well, straining her eyes as she searched the wide field. "Mao?" she called out. After several moments, she turned away and trudged back the way they had come. "He's not ready yet…" he heard her mutter softly, almost as if she was trying to convince herself of something. "Maybe in a year or two...maybe then I'll be free."

For a while, he simply laid there as evening crept on, staring up at the darkening sky. Having settled down, the experience began to replay in his mind. Mao cringed. "Why am I thinking about it?" he scolded himself miserably.

The moon came out, bathing Mao's naked form in pale blue light and he struggled to his feet, swatting away several insects which appeared to greet him. Taking the path he had made earlier, he returned to the lakeshore and grabbed his ragged clothes, pulling them on hastily. He slowly made his way back past the briers to their shack, peering in through the notched wood to find C.C., fully clothed, and staring up at the moon through the broken roof, her chin resting upon her knees. She looked…sad. "She's sad because of me…" Mao muttered to himself.

Turning the corner, he strode in under the roof. C.C. looked up at him briefly before returning her gaze to the stars above. "There you are," she acknowledged, her voice cold and dry.

Undeterred, Mao sat beside her, joining her against the thatched wall. C.C.'s expression softened. "Are you okay? I'm sorry," she said softly.

Mao closed his eyes for a moment, taking her hand with his own. "_I'm _the one that should say 'sorry'," he confessed. "Even though we've lived together for years, I've been lusting after you, having…thoughts about you I never understood when I used to hear them on the streets."

C.C.'s eyes widened as she listened. "You've grown up, Mao," she muttered.

"But…I'm happy," Mao continued. "I-I don't want anyone else. Because I love you. And…I _need _you." he said, pressing his face to C.C.'s, his mouth only a breath away. Tentatively, his lips reached forward.

"No, don't!" C.C. protested, wrenching herself away. "I…I can't."

Mao looked down sadly. "I don't understand," he managed feeling his heart ache.

C.C. rose up and began walking away, her feet carrying her back out into the still night air, thinking of all the people that had told her they loved her, all those who had fallen under the power of her Geass in centuries past. She had decided long ago that, unable to tell the difference, she would never find true love. "But he's different," she realized. "He's never known my Geass. Still…if this continues…in a few years…will he be able?" she muttered quietly.

"C.C.…" Mao called softly, watching her leave, a stunned expression on his face. Suddenly, however, he took off running after her. "C.C.!" he shouted desperately, throwing his arms around her waist from behind, gripping her fervently. "Please…be with me," he begged.

Slowly, C.C. turned towards him. His young face was flushed, but stained with fresh tears. For a moment, she merely stared at him uncertainly. "Alright, Mao…" she whispered finally, slowly putting on a soft smile as she clasped his cheeks with her hands and leaned forward, meeting his lips in a deep kiss. His grip tightened as his hands slid up to her back.

Slowly the pair sank to the soft grass upon their knees; C.C.'s hands sliding down to his shoulders as Mao gently scraped her tongue with his own, trembling. He started to remove her blouse, never parting from their kiss and C.C. let the faded blue garment fall aside as Mao worked his shorts off with his other hand. C.C.'s eyes widened as she felt him throbbing hungrily against the fabric of her pants. Following his pleading eyes, she removed them as he pulled the ragged shirt over his head, both of them bared to each other once more.

"I love you," Mao said hoarsely as he fondled her beautiful breasts, running his eager hands over her smooth, soft skin. His lips began to press and gnaw against her neck as he laid back and pulled her down atop him, but gasped as he felt her thighs press down upon his erect member.

"I've wanted to make love to you for so long," Mao whispered, looking up at the celestial outline the stars traced around her face. "I want to be inside you—to be one with you." Sitting up, he clasped her smooth shoulders once more and kissed her face, gently pushing her to the ground. Staring down into her golden eyes, he suddenly felt nervous. C.C. merely stared up at him, patiently waiting, wondering what he would do. His eyes darted down between her legs, but shot back to her face just as quickly. He bit his lip shyly but C.C. nodded ever so slightly, opening her legs. Taking a deep breath, Mao thrust his hips forward, pushing inside her, and felt he would die that very moment. And he didn't even care. The feeling was overwhelming-intoxicating. C.C.'s mouth opened as if to gasp, but no sound would come out, her body racked by a pleasure she hadn't felt in centuries.

"It feels...so warm," Mao mused breathlessly as he drove into her repeatedly. "I'm inside you-inside C.C.! We're one now. C.C., does it feel good?" he asked innocently.

C.C.'s eyes fluttered opened and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, Mao," she assured him as whatever hesitation she had felt melted away and she opened her legs wider and bent her knees, folding them around his hips to pull him deeper inside her. Mao couldn't contain his excitement as he watched her breasts heave, his thrusts becoming faster, more confident. C.C. moaned softly as his eager member rubbed against the soft flesh of her walls, her long fingers writhing across his back in delight.

"C.C., I'm going to…" Mao muttered, swallowing.

C.C.'s arms slid up to Mao's neck, her fingers digging underneath his platinum tresses, as a reassuring smile crossed her face. "It's alright, Mao," she soothed. "You don't have to worry. You can give it all to me."

It was all the encouragement Mao needed. He threw his head back, gasping as he erupted deep inside her, giving himself to her completely. C.C. stared into his awed eyes, savoring the climax. "There," she muttered breathlessly, arching her back upward.

Finally, when he had emptied every last drop, his face fell forward into C.C.'s glistening breasts, panting heavily. She smiled softly as she took several breaths, blushing.

"I love you," Mao whispered again. He'd said it so many times before, but this time it meant something a bit different, C.C. thought.

Whether they should have done so or not, neither Mao nor C.C. knew. But despite C.C.'s morbid plan and Mao's youthful dreams, for now they just wanted to be held. It was all they had on their minds as they drifted off to sleep that night.


End file.
